1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packing to be used in separation of two or more kinds of materials by chromatography utilizing a packed column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When two or more kinds of materials are to be separated by chromatography by use of a packed column, the method conventionally used in prior art comprises forming a packed bed of granular packing having adsorption capacity, supplying materials to be separated to the packed bed and eluting the materials adsorbed with an eluant. According to this method, for the purpose of improving the adsorption-desorption rates between the solid phase and the moving phase of the materials to be separated, it is required to use a granular adsorbent with small particle sizes. When an adsorbent with small particle size is employed, however, the pressure loss during passage of an eluant through the packed bed is increased to ensue various problems such that an equipment with high pressure resistance is required to be used; that the flow rate of an eluant must be decreased; and also that the production yield is lowered.